


Nervous Wreck

by melanoms



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, stephen being a moody jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Stephen’s sour mood has only gotten worse in the past few days. But when he resorts to telling off a ten-year-old selling cookies, you have no other choice but to interrogate his cranky demeanor. Lucky for him, you know him pretty damn well by now.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 84





	Nervous Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: For the requests: something fluffy with Stephen being self conscious about his hands. -- anon
> 
> I admit that I'm not the best with fluff. But I gave it my best shot!

Hands stuffed in the pockets of your winter coat, you shivered your way down the street to the New York Sanctum. 

When the front door to 177A Bleecker Street came into sight, you smiled at the open doorway. But the pleasure across your face quickly disappeared upon seeing Stephen’s.

“Who the hell would pay you four dollars for a single box of cookies?” He scowled at the ten-year-old quivering in front of him. “You’re practically robbing people.”

“STEPHEN!”

His gaze snapped to you.

You crouched in front of the cowering Girl Scout and smiled.

“He’s a jerk, sweetheart. But I know for a fact his roommate has a soft spot for Tagalongs.” You handed her a twenty. “Four boxes and keep the change. Just leave them in front of the door.”

After a furious nod, she scampered down the street.

Stomping into the Sanctum, you slammed the door shut and glared at Stephen.

“So now you’re yelling at ten-year-old girls?”

“Don’t be dramatic. I wasn’t yelling,” he grumbled.

“It’s not like she’s the mastermind behind the business plan for the Girl Scouts. What gives?”

He only muttered under his breath and turned around. But you placed your hand to his (unsurprisingly) relic-less shoulder, halting him in his tracks.

“You told Wong he’s not allowed to make jokes anymore, practically reamed me out for wanting to walk here, and have you noticed that even the Cloak of Levitation is hiding from you?”

“It’s not...what? It’s not hiding.” Stephen glanced around the foyer. “It’s just busy.”

The Cloaked peered from behind the Cauldron of the Cosmos. But as Stephen’s eyes drifted in its direction, it swiftly ducked for cover.

“You have been a terror, Stephen! What is going on?”

“Nothing, I’m FINE!” He wrapped his thumb and index finger around his wrist. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

After a pause, Stephen slowly raised his gaze to meet yours. But, with your mouth hanging open, you could only shake your head at him.

“I asked you to come over here…But I, I don’t remember why.” He furrowed his brow.

“Stephen.” You took a step forward and glanced at his hands. “How bad is it?”

“What?”

“It’s been cold. Really cold.”

“I told you, I’m fine.” He steadied his hands on his hips.

“Stephen.”

With a cautious touch, you gingerly placed your fingers over his. You gently massaged the back of his hands by tracing your thumbs in circles.

“The cold and pressure change, yes?”

As your thumbs drifted to his palms, he could only stare at your remorseful expression. But after a hard swallow, Stephen gave you a nod.

“Get in bed.” You smiled. “I’m making tea.”

“What did I ask you here for?”

“Apparently for an exquisite hand massage and to pay for Wong’s Girl Scout cookies.”

“I’ve been a complete asshole, haven’t I?”

The Cloak of Levitation floated behind you and nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Stephen mumbled. “To you both.” 

With a shimmy, the Cloak returned to Stephen’s shoulders. You leaned and pecked him on the cheek, smiling as you murmured onto his skin.

“That’s okay, Stephen. We all know you’re a dick.”

Withdrawing, you interlaced your fingers with his and beamed at him.

“It’s a good thing for you that we love you anyway.”


End file.
